Equestria Girls (canción de la cafetería)
:Para la película de animación, ver My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (Película). :En el video promocional, ver los tráilers. Equestria Girls es una canción en la película My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Twilight Sparkle y sus nuevos amigos humanos cantan la canción de la cafetería de la escuela de Canterlot con el fin de crear la unidad entre los estudiantes y aumentar la popularidad de Twilight. Esta canción según los fans puede tener el nombre de "Helping Twilight Win the Crown", pero en el Wiki en inglés se decidió el nombre en el titular. Véase para más información. Letra Español Latino thumb|275px :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ::Nos tienen que escuchar ::Somos diferentes ::Como noche al día igual ::Pero ve un poco más cerca ::Y tu verás ::Que soy como tú ::y tú igual a mi ::¡Más! ::¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ::Escuchen ya, ::Que traemos la Magia de la, de la Amistad ::Pues somos diferentes, ::como noche al día igual ::Pero Twilight Sparkle nos ayudará a cambiar. ::A Saltar, Bailar, ::Si nos quieres ayudar, ::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez más ::A saltar, bailar, ::Esto fuerte sonará, ::Si juntas estamos, ::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. :Pie ::¡Manos subirán! ::¡Esto es un mensaje que tendrán! ::Subiran, bajarán ::¡Si tú nos quieres ayudar! :Rarity ::Generosidad, honestidad. :Dash :: Risa, amable y la lealtad. :Fluttershy ::Twilight nos a hecho ver :Dash ::que podemos ser. :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Saltar, bailar, ::Si nos quieres ayudar, ::A que Twilight tenga su corona una vez mas, ::A saltar, bailar, ::Esto fuerte sonará, ::Si juntas estamos, ::Twilight su corona al fin tendrá. :Sparkle ::La misma voy a ser ::Pero no cambiaré ::Si tú no eres igual, ::Sé fiel a ese que eres tú ::Si conmigo estás, ::La diferencias se irán. ::Juntos iremos ::¡Y la Escuela vamos a salvar! :los estudiantes ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Casco ya y a girar, ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::¡Ella Ganará! ::Salta y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar, ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::¡Ella ganará! ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar. ::Hazlo hay que cambiar, ::Puedes intentar. ::Saltar y gritar ya ¡Hey! ::Cascos ya y a girar ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::¡Ella Ganará! ... Original :thumb|right|335px|Canción original de la Película de EG :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We've got something to say. ::We may seem as different, ::As the night is from day. ::But you look a little deeper, ::And you will see: ::That I'm just like you ::And you're just like me. ::Yeah! ::Hey! Hey! Everybody! ::We're here to shout, ::That the magic of friendship ::Is what it's all about. ::Yeah, we thought we were different, ::As the night is from the day. ::Until Twilight Sparkle helped us see another way. ::So get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Pie ::Hey! Hey! Hands up now! ::We're sending a message to the crowd! ::Hands way up, then come down, ::We party together all around! :Rarity ::Generous, honesty. :Applejack ::Laughter, kindness, loyalty. :Fluttershy ::Twilight helped us each to see. :Dash ::All that we can be. So :Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity ::Get up, get down. ::If you're gonna come around. ::We can work together, ::Helping Twilight win the crown. ::So get up, get down. ::'Cause it's gonna make a sound. ::If we work together, ::Helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown. :Sparkle ::I'm gonna be myself ::No matter what I do. ::And if we're different, yeah, ::I want you to be true to you. ::If you follow me, ::We'll put our differences aside. ::We'll stick together ::And start working on that school pride! :students ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Start now, make a change, ::Gonna come around. ::Jump up, make a sound. Hey! ::Stomp your hooves, turn around. ::Canterlot Wondercolts ::Help her win the crown... Curiosidades *El título es Help Twilight Win The Crown, pero en los creditos el título original de la canción es Equestria Girls. *Derpy aparece con una carta en la canción. en:Equestria Girls (movie song) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls (Película)